Malchik Gay
by crazy novelist-san
Summary: SasuxNaru YAOI! Rabid fangirlishness. what could happen if Sasuke and Naruto were caught in the act. Rated M for a reason. You must read CHAPTER 3!
1. Unknown Onlookers

**Malchik Gei  
By: Shozetsku  
Disclaimer/Warnings/Authoress Notes:**

I do not own. (goes for the whole fic.)

**_Yaoi_**. Cursing. Shonen-ai. Non-canon; but not entirely AU. And basic yaoi fangirl-ness. If you do not like this, then do not read this.

This was inspired by listening to the song Malchik gei (also spelled Malchick Gay, which roughly means 'Gay Boy') by Tatu waay too much. I highly recommend you listen to it while you read this. While the Russian version is better, the English version adds for better backdrop. Most likely this will be a three shot.

**Chapter One:** Unknown Onlookers

"I could have sworn that Sasuke-kun came this way." Ino said as she and Sakura searched through the woods for where Sasuke had disappeared to. Both girls did not particularly want the others company but neither wanted to risk the other to have any alone time with Sasuke. Sakura looked to the ground, "Huh, that's strange, there are two sets of recent tracks here, could Sasuke-kun have been with someone?" The two of them looked at each other, suddenly livid. They were both thinking the same thing, 'Whichever bitch is trying to seduce Sasuke will die painfully.'

They followed the tracks for a while and they heard the sound of people. Two people, actually. The two girls took out a kunai each and inched silently closer.

"OH! GODS, Sasuke! Don't just tease me!" the girl's eyes widened as they turned slowly to look at each other. They knew that voice. That orange jacket that had it's sleeves caught in a kunai that was stuck firmly into the tree trunk behind the desperate speaker. Said jacket was opened revealing the black undershirt that was pushed up around the speaker's upper torso. There was no mistaking the speaker, Naruto Uzumaki was pinned to a tree, near enough shirtless, and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying it.

Sasuke was grinning in an animalistic manner as he pulled off Naruto's hitai ate and retied it tightly over his mouth. To loud yet muffled protest.

"Shut up, we're not as far out as we usually are, what if someone hears you? We can't have that." Sakura vaguely thought that it was too late for that kind of precaution as someone had already found them just now. Sasuke grinned even more as Naruto made furious attempts to remove the gag and yell at Sasuke at the same time. But without the use of his hands it was a lot harder.

Sasuke laughed and cupped Naruto's cheek, "I can't take the gag off; you are a loud little lover and you'll almost certainly attract someone here before I've finished having my way with you. Just deal with it. We can't kiss any more and I'm not going to be able to hear you scream my name in that god sexy way so I'm sacrificing too."

Sasuke moved a hand down Naruto's chest and the muffled complaints all but ceased. In it's place was a softened moan, Sasuke's hand drifted into the other boy's pants and Naruto let out a loud gasp.

Sasuke toyed with the other boy for a few minutes, slowly driving the blonde insane. He started to wildly buck into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smirked yet again.

"You're so impatient today, is it because I've been neglecting my foxy little lover? Do I have to slowly apologize for any wrong I may have done you?"

Naruto managed to make the hitai ate slide off his mouth and lay to rest around his neck, "You have a damn lot to apologize for, but if you do anything slowly you'll drive me out of my damn mind!"

Apart from appeasing Naruto Sasuke laughed. "If you're still able to talk in coherent sentences I must be loosing my touch. And what did I tell you about your gag?"

"Put it back on and I'll suffer three weeks celibate just to see you suffer with me." Naruto growled. Sasuke didn't touch the headband anymore.

"I am definitely loosing my touch. You're still talking. Usually I have you so tongue tied you can't even tell me to fuck you harder. Maybe if I keep teasing you here," he put his hand down Naruto's pants again and gave a very hard and noticeable squeeze. "And play with you're sweet spot a bit, I'll be back up to standard." Sasuke looked like he was whispering something into Naruto's ear, but he was really slowly biting and kissing a tender spot Naruto had the was just under his left ear.

"Saa... no.. tease... ahh! There! Sa-sa, AHH! Finally!"

Sasuke broke his contact with Naruto's neck to laugh out loud. Neither on-looking girl understood but Sasuke had just inserted a finger into Naruto. And Naruto knew what was coming now. (Him? Sasuke? Both? Ok. That was a really bad joke.) Sasuke inserted a second finger. And he kissed Naruto hard. Sasuke seemed to be slowly drawing away from Naruto but Naruto wasn't ready to stop kissing Sasuke, the farther back he drew the more Naruto leaned out to try and keep his contact with those delectable lips.

Sakura didn't even realize that she had been fanning herself until her brain registered that her hand was getting tired. She looked beside her, Ino seemed to be equally out of breath.

"Saa-aa, please. I ... oh.. huunnn. Want –AHH! Harder! There!" Sasuke smirked, as he started to attack Naruto's neck, "Now that's music to my ears. I've still got it."

Sasuke dropped to his knees suddenly, Naruto moaned wantonly as he waited impatiently for what was about to come next. As Sasuke's head was blocking their line of sight neither girl exactly saw what he was doing. But they could guess. And all guess' were confirmed when they saw Sasuke's head bobbing like that. Naruto mewled loudly in appreciation. His legs were reflexively wrapping around Sasuke's head to increase the friction. Sasuke used his free hand to steady Naruto's hips, "You're going to make me choke, Dobe."

"Don't." Naruto managed between ragged breathes and savage moans.

"Then don't try to make me choke." Sasuke said resolutely and he returned to his very important and demanding task of blowing Naruto out of this world.

Naruto practically screamed and a few seconds later, his blonde love breathing very head, Sasuke stood up wiping his mouth.

"I'd almost forgotten how damn good you taste, but now it's my turn, 'cause as you can tell, I haven't come yet."

The two girls could have gotten a good look at Sasuke's partially revealed ass as he entered Naruto but they were looking at the boys' faces, Naruto was crying happily it seemed and Sasuke had never looked sexier. Naruto cried out periodically in time with Sasuke's almost violent thrusts. Louder each time.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

And just for a moment they seemed to be frozen in time, or that they had gone somewhere completely out of the world and left behind their bodies. Sakura quickly burned the image into her memory.

After a few moments they seemed to come around.

"Next time you want to fuck me wait till were close to a bathroom so we can clean up somewhere with warm water. I think there's a stream nearby that we can clean up in." Naruto said a bit stubbornly, almost as though he had not just the brains fuck out of him by someone who was thought to be his greatest rival.

"So noted." Sasuke said with a nod, "We should try to wash the smell out of our clothes as best we can, we can say we were sparring and fell into a river."

"And Sasuke?"

"What?"

"The next time you're going to be away for like three weeks on a mission warn me so we can schedule in plenty of time to screw before and after. 'Cause I gotta meet Shikamaru for some mission in an hour." Naruto said with his hands on his hips.

"Let's just wash off." Sasuke said with a shake of his head, clearly trying not to laugh.

And they left, never once noticing the two girls that weren't even three yards away from them for most of their little romantic tryst.

The said girls looked at each other. Sakura broke their silence first.

"I say we form a fanclub."

"I say you're on. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"My idea, I'm president."

"How about we be co-founders and leave it at that?"

"You're on."

And so the SasuNaru Fanclub was born. Well, at least the Konoha branch anyways.

**End chapter.**

God this was begging to be written! Damn this was short! And damn was this fun to write! Review if you like it! And if you have requests for what's going to happen in the next chapter I'm open!

Next chapter up as soon as school permits!

_Review please!_


	2. Meetings

**Malchik Gei  
By: Shozetsku  
Warnings/Authoress Notes:**

**_Yaoi_**. Cursing. Shonen-ai. Non-canon; but not entirely AU. And basic yaoi fangirl-ness. If you do not like this, then do not read this.

This was inspired by listening to the song Malchik gei by Tatu waay too much. I highly recommend you listen to it while you read this. While the Russian version is better, the English version adds for better backdrop. Most likely this will be a three shot.

**Chapter Two: **Meetings

Sakura looked around the room of twittering and giggling crowd, "Order! ORDER! Oh, c'mon shut up girls!" There was a yell of indignation, "AND guys! C'mon! Just shut up, Ino has new pictures!"

There was immediate silence. Sakura nodded derisively in triumph. "Unfortunately Ino is not here yet from the photographers so now that I conveniently have your attention we need to talk about some important issues that concern the SasuNaru Fanclub, these issues are and are not limited to," Sakura consulted her list, "the issue of the name of the fanclub." Sakura looked up from her list, "What's wrong with the 'SasuNaru Fanclub'?"

"Why isn't it the NaruSasu Fanclub?" someone called from the congregation. Sakura folded her hands on the podium she was leaning against. "Because, even though 'NaruSasu' is alphabetically correct, Sasuke is the primary aggressor, or seme; and Naruto is the primary submissive, or uke."

"Naruto isn't submissive at all! He gives Sasuke a run for his sex!" called one of the few boys in the audience. There was a collective giggle and brief twittering throughout the club about the subject of Naruto giving Sasuke a run for his sex, in both literal and figurative terms. There were collections of pictures brought out and people asking for copies and the like, some of the artsy of the members had already constructed a doujinshi, writers had started fanfiction, the works. The din of separate conversations climbed back up as Sakura lost her audience, yet again.

"Shut UP!" she screamed, there was a shocked yet immediate silence, "Thank you, now all in favor of changing the name of the Club to the alphabetically correct, NaruSasu?" hands were raised, Sakura counted. "All in favor of the old name of SasuNaru?" more hands were raised, many more, Sakura didn't need to count. "The old name is kept then."

"The second issue, Funds. Now, our primary source of income is from the ninja in our club sneaking pictures and the sale of those pictures to club members. But getting cameras, film, getting the pictures developed with enough copies for everyone is barely allowing us to break even. The merchandise department has come to a good idea of making an adaptation of the Uzumaki spiral and the Uchiha fan symbols and combining them into a discreet emblem that will serve as the emblem of our club." Sakura held up a piece of paper with an enlarged picture of the potential emblem. "Do we approve this emblem to represent ourselves?"

The picture looked almost exactly like the Uchiha fan. But within the red of the fan there was a spiral circle within it. No one had any real objections; there were low murmurs of consent throughout the room.

"Now that that's settled would it be a good idea to make these into things like bracelet charms, rings, or pins?"

"What about the boys? Some of us are still closet you know!" came a voice from the crowd.

"There would be clothing patches that can be attached to the inside of a garment such as a shirt sleeve or the lining of a pocket for the boys." Sakura said right on cue.

"All in favor?" most, if not all hands were in the air. Some people even raised both hands in the air. "Motion passed. Expect emblem merchandise within two weeks or so."

"The fourth issue is one I didn't think we'd need to address." Sakura said with a bit of a disappointed sigh. "There are those within the club whom wish to either inform Sasuke and Naruto or pursue one or the other romantically." There were calls of outrage and anger.

"SHUT UP, YOU NEANDERTHALS!" Sakura screamed. Silence reigned again. "Now, this isn't even going to be honored with a vote. This is the rule. We the members of the SasuNaru Fanclub are fans of Sasuke and Naruto when involved in an intimate relationship with EACH OTHER. Not anyone else. If you have joined this club you have agreed that Sasuke is best with Naruto and Naruto is best with Sasuke. Ahh, Ino, there you are; do you have the pictures?"

Ther was a round of squealing that met these words and even more squealing when Ino held up the bags in her hands.

"Now before Ino can distribute them to all who have pre-ordered pictures they need to be sorted by account name. Which gives us just enough time to run down the rules of our club:

1 – We support Naruto and Sasuke's relationship whole heartedly and will publicly defend them if and when hey choose to become public with their relationship.

2 – We do not let on any clues that there is anyone who knows about their relationship outside the ones they themselves tell. Which shouldn't be anyone because I'm on their team and they haven't told me.

3 – We will do everything within our power to discreetly help them make up when they have fights.

4 – Both homes will be well stocked with ramen for the enjoyment and stamina of Naruto to aid him in keeping up with Sasuke's libido.

5 – We will deter any and all females that pursue either Sasuke or Naruto to our cause or otherwise hinder in any and all ways possible short of murder.

6 – There has been enough drama in both Naruto and Sasuke's lives; we will do all we can to ensure their overall peace of mind.

7 – if you are not a ninja do not attempt to procure photos of Sasuke and Naruto going at it, one you'll get caught. Two it's easier for us because we've been professionally trained for this.

And finally, and recently added 8 – Sasuke and Naruto are meant only for each other no club member is to attempt to romantically pursue either. Punishment will be dire."

Translation: 1 – we are proud yaoi fangirls. 2 – we don't tell people we are. 3 – we don't want to see them fight because when they fight they don't have sex. 4 – we must keep Naruto and Sasuke at the same energy level to ensure maximum amounts of pictures for our photo collection. 5 – they are cute together, don't let some bitch ruin that. 6 – keep them happy so they'll go at it like rabbits. 7 – if you must take pics of them make sure you don't get caught and blow all our cover. 8 – just because you're in the club doesn't mean we won't kill you for making a move on either of them.

You don't mess with Fangirls(boys).

"Ok, when you hear your account's name come up and receive what you paid for." Ino said consulting a list of her own.

"SaturnDragon requested the Love-Love Video, the Bath-time Fun Poster, and the Basic Blushing Picture Set." Ino grimaced, "Who the hell comes up with these product names? We need some new people in the merchandise department." A girl in the third row came up gleefully for her fangirl treats.

"Michiyo Inoue asked for the Doujinshi, Nosebleed Package and she paid the extra for the tissue box with some of the greatest sasunaru moment printed on it." Sakura said taking a look at the list too. Sakura looked up, "This better not be your real name; that could cause awkward questions to float towards you." A girl stood up saying it was not her real name and quickly got her things, hugging the tissue box to her chest and smiling blissfully.

"Clemen, asked for the Love-Love Video, Doujinshi, and the Advanced Picture Set." Ino looked up at her, "You better be 18 to be ordering the Advanced Set." Clemen neither confirmed nor denied anything.

"Your Mom's Face –"Sakura did a double take, "_Your Mom's Face_? Who the hell put their account name as Your Mom's Face?" the one responsible stood up, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura turned back to the list, "Let's see, you have the, the _WHAT_? The '12 months of yaoi day by day desk calendar'? What _is_ this?" Sakura consulted the accessories brochure, " '365 full color pictures of Naruto and Sasuke in their most steamy moments, these tear away pictures can be kept for as long as you want because the picture comes apart from the calendar date itself, leaving a normal looking calendar and you with your own collection.' " Sakura looked up, "I want one."

"_MOVING_ on!" Ino said loudly, "Sometimes Inutasha. Who? Oh! Sorry! There you are! Umm, you have the 'I love boys… with other boys' Value Pack. Oh, so that's what this was." Ino got out a bulky pile of assorted things, "Oh, and your next payment is due soon." Ino said quietly.

"This stuff is damn expensive!" Sometimes Intasha hissed. Ino sweatropped, "You got the most expensive thing in the brochure, of course it's expensive!"

"Gay Boy #12?" Sakura asked consulting the list, a blushing boy stood up, "You had the fun in the 'Sun and Surf Picture Pack' right?" the boy nodded still blushing. "Here you go."

"Pink Kunai Knife?" Ino said reading down the list, "Oh that's you Sakura. You got the doujinshi; which you'll be letting me borrow. And you also got the SasuNaru Outdoor Theme Wall Scroll? Where do we get these things?" Sakura took the magazine and wall scroll and put them next to her seat.

"And that's the last of the people who have already paid for their merchandise, the rest of you can come up and give your account name and we'll give you your stuff with a written reminder to pay your tabs." Sakura said regarding the list carefully.

The rest of the girls and the few guys there mobbed the table.

-Several hours and five fights over the last 12 months of yaoi day by day desk calendar later.-

"Well, that was a good third meeting don't you think?" Sakura said walking down the streets with Ino.

Ino nodded, "Who knew that this sort of thing would become so popular? Did you know that there are already other branches of this club?"

"No way! Well, tomorrow is another day!" Sakura said brightly waving good bye to her friend.

"Hold up! You'll need these." Ino handed her a bag, "a camera, extra batteries, extra film, a filter to keep the sun's glare from ruining the pictures, a new zoom lens, and just in case, a small packet of tissues."

"Long live yaoi." Sakura said smiling gleefully at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke going at it during another mission.

"Amen." Ino responded.

---

"I wouldn't know about these things, Dobe." Sasuke said irritably. Naruto, undeterred, kept up the questioning.

"But I'm serious! There was no ramen left in my house and when I opened the cabinets there they were! How do you explain that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who only rolled his eyes, "Your sort term memory failure?" Naruto punched his lover in the arm. "Teme."

Sasuke smirked, "Not here, you know how bickering with you gets me." Naruto took his turn to roll his eyes at Sasuke.

"Perv."

"But I'm not giving up, I'm telling you Konoha's gone strange. people aren't sneering at me or cursing me anymore, and I swear there are girls who keep following me around beating up whoever does."

"You don't like the fact that people are treating you better?" Sasuke inquired with raised eyebrows. Naruto punched Sasuke again, "That's not my point, I'm just saying it's such a sudden and extreme deviation from the normal that I think something's going on."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, shocked. Naruto was so happy that Sasuke was finally listening to him and then Sasuke said, "Naruto, I'm impressed. You used the word 'deviation' in the proper context." Naruto did the only thing that was appropriate, he hit him. Again.

"Honestly sometimes I wonder how I fell for you, you asshole." Naruto said crossing his arms and huffing slightly in agitation.

"Keep trying to pick a fight like that and I'll just have to show you in the nearest allyway." Sasuke whispered sexily into Naruto's ear causing him to blush profusely.

There was an audible clicking noise of a camera going off rapidly. Naruto and Sasuke both grimaced; there was a group of girls not far off, one of them taking pictures. They were obviously a group of Sasuke's fans because one of them had a white scarf that had a pattern of what seemed to be Uchiha fans.

Naruto's already frayed temper flared, "Clear off you groupies!"

Realizing that they had been caught the all jumped and blushed embarrassedly. The one with the camera fumbled with it and bowed in apology, "Gomen nasai, Uzumaki-san!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke recoiled at the suffix, no one but no one, called Naruto with the suffix of 'san'. And the others in the group of girls realized it.

"Baka!"

"You did _not_ just do that."

"We're gonna get kicked out for this, I know it!"

The girl who first spoken clapped a hand to her mouth, "Masaka! How could I have been so stupid!"

"You tell us."

"K'so! Let's just haul ass outta here."

"Right behind you!"

The girls collectively turned tail and ran. One of them tripped, colliding into two of the others. They helped each other up and ran to catch up with the others. Naruto walked up to where the girls had fallen, one of them had dropped something out of her pocket. Naruto picked it up.

"They were definitely your groupies, look now they even have membership cards." Naruto held out the card for Sasuke to see. The only text on the front was 'FAN CLUB' but there was a picture of the SasuNaru Uchiha fan and Uzumaki spiral within it.

"This isn't my family's crest. There's no spiral in the top portion." Naruto spotted something, "Hey there's a name on the back. Kitsuna Ri? What kind of a name is that? Is 'Kitsuna' even a word?"

"It's obviously an alias." Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"There's something going on in Konoha. And it's affecting the girls." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"You're grasping at straws. There's nothing going on but a group of strange girls, and girls are strange to begin with." Sasuke replied in a bored fashion.

"Well, I say something's up!" Naruto said defiantly.

"And I say that you and thinking is rare for a reason." Sasuke said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hey!"

**End Chappie 2**

Well, school's out and I had all day to myself basically. I got up at 9:40, it's 11:00 now, I was only out of the house for 2 ½ hours, and I basically wrote this whole thing today so... ... DAMN.

If you said in your review you wanted to join the sasunaru fanclub I mentioned our screen name in the chappie. Anyone else wanna join?

Sorry no real SasuNaru hard core slash like last time but -shruggs- what can I say? It didn't seem to fit in this chapter. Next chappie though! I promise!

I will update as soon as school permits! But reviews help me to write faster!


	3. Fanservice

**Malchik Gei**

**By: Shozetsku**

**Warnings/Authoress Notes:**

_**Yaoi**_. Cursing. Shonen-ai. Non-canon; but not entirely AU. And basic yaoi fangirl-ness. If you do not like this, then do not read this.

This was inspired by listening to the song Malchik Gei by Tatu waay too much. I highly recommend you listen to it while you read this. While the Russian version is better, the English version adds for better backdrop. Most likely this will be a three shot.

**Chapter Three: **Fanservice

Naruto walked down the street with difficulty. It wasn't that his… rear but his lower back. His… bum was used to the abuse by now. It was his spine that was protesting. He didn't want to go to Sakura because she would freak (yes, she would freak but for other reasons then what you're thinking Naruto-chan!), and Tsunade was out, and he didn't want to take this to Ino either. Naruto clutched the small of his back, which was protesting to his every movement. He wished that the drug store wasn't so far away from his house.

In all actuality the drugstore was just down the street, but when you're in pain everything seems too long or too far. This drugstore was littered with the newly established sasunaru fanclub-ers as employees, for obvious reasons. The most prominent of which being rule six, There has been enough drama in both Naruto and Sasuke's lives; we will do all we can to ensure their overall peace of mind. And rule four, Both homes will be well stocked with ramen for the enjoyment and stamina of Naruto to aid him in keeping up with Sasuke's libido.

Naruto hobbled into the store. A boy stocking the shelves looked at Naruto's hunched posture and contorted expression. He immediately set the boxes he was lifting down and strode quickly over to the medicine aisle, grabbing a bottle he found Naruto, still hobbling, still very close to the door. The boy, handed the bottle to Naruto. "This stuff will take care of your back for at least hours. My sister swears by it during her time of the month."

Naruto took the bottle gratefully and began to hobble over to the register. The girl behind the register rang him up with an almost too understanding smile on her face. She also seemed to be rather giggly. Naruto thanked her and the boy for their help and hobbled back down the street.

The girl, still giggling looked over at the boy, who was leaning against the counter, "That was nice of you, Your Mom's Face-san." she giggled again, "But do you really have a sister?"

But he only responded with a laugh, "Now why would I tell you something personal like that? It ruins the fun of anonymity. That's why both of our nametags have false names."

She laughed too, "Poor Naruto-san. I hope this doesn't effect the release date of the next photo collection."

"You are one crazy girl, you know that? Those photo collections are made waay in advance. It won't affect this one."

"I guess your right, but I'm not '1 crazy girl' I'm 'crazy grl 3568'!" they both laughed until a customer walked in the door, the both called "Irashi mase!" and went back to work.

---

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura's house and knocked curtly, the door was opened by Sakura's mother who bustled him in happily and offered him food and drink while he waited for Sakura to come down. Sasuke declined both and sat straight-backed on their sofa while he waited.

He sighed uncharacteristically when her mother wasn't in the room. He knew what this looked like to most people. And to a lot of people would assume that Sasuke would start to take the only girl on his team out on a date, Especially if he wanted to revive his clan. But really who would believe that he wasn't taking Sakura out on a date? Who wanted to hear that he had no interest in such things? People only cared about normalcy. Something Sasuke, personally hated with an unrivaled passion.

There came a thudding down the stairs as Sakura practically tripped over her feet to get Sasuke and herself out the door. She looked rather nice choosing a wide yet modest neck-lined yellow blouse and a tasteful white skirt. She wore earrings and a bracelet of daisies and had left her hitai-ate at home. Sasuke had to admit, even if he didn't care one way or the other, that bright colors looked good on her.

They walked down the streets of Konoha and Sakura kept a modest amount of space between them as they walked. She didn't try to cling to him or strike up unnecessary conversation that Sasuke would only half try to participate in. Her behavior only confirmed what Sasuke suspected, what he had called Sakura out to talk about in the first place.

They found a quiet café that was nearly empty, after ordering and sitting there in silence for a few minutes Sasuke broke the silence.

"So, how long have you and your little friends been stalking and taking pictures of Naruto and I?"

Sakura hung her head and sighed, she had known that this was the reason somehow. She turned her head to the door of the café and called out, "Ino. Come on out, we've been made."

Ino walked in, looking a bit embarrassed, and sat down at the table. "How long have you known?" Sakura asked.

"A while now." Answered Sasuke indifferently. "And I'll tell you this now, as long as you don't negatively interfere with mine and Naruto's relationship I don't care about a little voyeurism. Just make sure that none of your little club members makes Naruto any the wiser. I might not care about and audience but Naruto sure as hell will, it's hard enough to try to get into his pants without him worrying about being watched."

Sakura and Ino giggled. Ino recovered herself first, "It's been several months since we the co-founders first witnessed your …actions." she said very officially.

"And you needn't worry about any negative interference from club members. We support the two of you together, and have several general rules within the club to protect your relationship from outsiders and even from our own club members."

"Really?" Sasuke said leaning foreword, now slightly amused. The two girls nodded.

There was a stretch of silence that the three of them didn't break. Ino made a significant face at Sakura, who blushed and shook her head 'No.' Sasuke merely watched as the two girls commenced in a heated yet utterly silent argument which, to Sasuke's amusement included nonverbal threats of violence and psychological warfare.

It seemed that Ino had won in the end, Sasuke, still silent, waited for what she was about to say, trying to prepare himself for anything.

"The fanclub members would like to make requests." Ino stated in a quiet and overeager voice. "She means," Sakura cut across, "That the fan club members have made requests that we would like to be put under consideration at the time when you two became aware of the situation."

Sasuke wasn't entirely prepared for THAT. However his cool composure was not so easily shaken, clearing his throat he said, "Since I already made it clear that it would be best if Naruto remained in the dark about this, I will take these 'requests' into consideration. After all, for all you all are going to help keep mine and Naruto's relationship as smooth as possible, a little fanservice is a reasonable price to pay."

Sakura an Ino giggled hysterically, Ino dug into her purse that she had brought along and thrust a rather thick scroll at him. "Happy reading!" she said with a grin, "Oh, and the ones that have red bars on either side of the request paragraph," "or paragraphs." Sakura cut in. "Are ones that you shouldn't read within 1000 ft of people." "Which is most of them." Admitted Sakura, though unashamedly.

Sasuke took the scroll, "A pleasure doing business with you." he said coolly, and left.

"I wish he wasn't always so damn cool." Sakura said sadly, watching him go.

"Just remember, it's gay and taken." Ino said, patting Sakura's shoulder, "It helps keep your head on straight."

Sasuke came running back in, "Who the hell is 'Pink Kunai Knife' and she wants me to do WHAT with a WHAT?"

Sakura blushed madly. Ino giggled.

**End  
**

Sorry for the utter lack of yumminess again.

I apologize to my beta and good friend Kyuu-chan because I didn't send this to her first. That's right this is unbetaed! She's on vacation at the moment.

**Thank you all for your love of my fic -bows-  
**


End file.
